the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Hejaz
Hejaz is a country located in the Arabian Peninsula, in Asia. It's capital is Shafid and it's most populous city is Mecca. It's official language is Arabic, although other languages are spoken, like Hashan, Khani and Jordani. History People inhabited the shores of Bab el Manayib over 135,000 years ago. The land was inhabitated by Jordanis, Rashids and Qawids during the Civilization Age. They created pottery and houses made out of sand, and made the first religion ever created to man: The Mapad, on which is now an extinct religion. On 231 BC, the Kingdom of Nijad has been born, with it's first king being Ahzama VI, which was once ruler of the extinct Hariya tribe. The land of Hejaz was once the homeland of Muhammad, the last prophet sent by God, on which the Arabics called Allah or Illah. The religion of Islam was founded on 321, and they started to conquer other lands and learn the teachings of Islam. It's first caliphate was the Uzavid Caliphate, which then was conquered by the Ayazids, the Rashids, the Umayyads and then the Abbasids. It conquered the lands of Egypt, The entire Arabian Peninsula, the western part of Asia and some parts of Southern Europe. On the 10th century, the Abbasid Caliphate went to war with the Mongols, on which half of it's land has been taken by them. This led to the Dark Ages of Islam on 1123, on which the people were switching to Jewish and Christian culture at that time. Sultan Bin Hajjafar restored the Shar'ia law in 1223, after the fall of Abusia. Since then, the first Madrasah has been built, and so starting a new Islamic era for the Abbasids. The Saudiun Empire was established in 1321, and it's first king was Muhamad Ibn Al-Hassiyah I, after a war of independence against the Abbasids. It then conquered the Wahhabi Empire, which it would later be the Saudiun-Wahhabi Empire The Ottoman Empire took over the Saudiun-Wahhabi Empire in 1423 and increased the population of Turks in that time. It expanded through the shores of Bab el Manayib and the deserts of Wahhabia and Shahudia. It also conquered the shores of Oman and the Southern part of the Jordan, during it's expansion. Mariq Pasha, a member of the Army, was making a council with the Saudiuns in 1521, on whether they decide to expand their autonomy or not. It was then scrapped, which led to many Saudiuns starving to death. The United Vilayet of Hejaz was made in 1711, after a high conflict with the Turks and Saudiuns. A war of independence was held in 1899, against the Ottoman government, led by Azid Al-Bayir Ibn. It lasted 4 years, and the Free Emirate of Saudiunia was established in 1904, after a stalemate between the Ottomans and the Saudiuns. Hajj Ali al-Mabar Ibn made a revolution against the Kingdom, due to the poor conditions of the progress of the nation and the religion conflicts. He made an idea to make a fully Islamic republic, along with it's colleague friends. It's victory led to the establishent of the Republic of Hejaz, in 1934. TBA Culture TBA Economy Hejaz had suffered a rapid progress in 1984, with the discovery of gold. Subdivisions Hejaz has 14 wilayat, each one with an Islamic King. Symbols Hejaz's flag was adopted in 1934. Hejaz's anthem is Nashid Al-Watani Al-Hejazi.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project